


Chuck VS The Invite

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [12]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thomas Rhett - Freeform, Wedding, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: I've been obsessed with Thomas Rhett since 2011 so it's only natural that I write something inspired by one of his songs.song: Marry Me (lyrics have been changed from her to him, for obvious reasons)Chuck thought he was over it, yeah he missed Casey but there was no way after two years of no contact with Casey that he was still in love with him, then he got the invite to Casey's wedding and his world falls apart.





	1. When I got the invite I knew it was too late.

It’s been two years since the team went their separate ways, Sarah was off doing spy things, she sometimes would email Chuck to get some help on a case but nothing more and they never see each other in person. He wasn't sad at all when he got the divorce papers in the mail, everyone thought he would stop shaving and spend at least a week in his robe eating cheese puffs, but he came to terms with it long before he signed them.

He and Morgan still do part-time at the Buy More while they help the C.I.A with cyber terrorism in what was formally Castle. Chuck still owns the Buy More, Sarah's half was given to Morgan, still, no one knows. Alex gets a short phone call once a month from Casey but that is all the contact anyone has with him.

Ellie and Devon have their second kid now, a boy named Stephen Charles. They bought a house and Chuck moved into their basement that the old owners rented out as an apartment so he had his own space but was still close to his family. Their mom moved into Chuck's old apartment and watches the kids while Ellie and Devon are at work, overall everything has been okay.

Chuck had a long day, the Buy More's entire system went down and they actually had to shut the store down for almost four hours and on top of that him and Morgan were helping with a big case the night before so he was working on three hours of sleep and probably a gallon of coffee in his system. When he got home he checked the mail flipping through as he walked up the driveway, he never gets anything except junk mail, but there was a crisp white envelope addressed to him and another addressed to Ellie and Devon, the names were in really fancy swirly script. Chuck didn't recognize the return address and there was no name. He dropped their mail on the table inside their front door before making his way to the back of the house where the entrance to his apartment is. He stared at the envelope for a minute before gently opening it. He felt like the air was knocked out of him when he read the even more fancy script.

_Gertrude Verbanski & John Casey request the pleasure of your company to celebrate their marriage_

“Oh my god” All of a sudden Chuck was hit with a rush of memories of when he first realized he was in love with Casey. He had pushed those feelings away for so long it felt like he was hit by a truck and his eyes filled with tears. He even got married, he loved Sarah, he did, but a part of his heart always belonged to Casey.

 

_I remember the night when I almost kissed him Yeah,_

_I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_

_And I always wondered if he felt the same way_

_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

 

Chuck sat down at his computer starting at the website that was printed on the invite. He laughed at the thought of Casey having a website dedicated to his wedding. Then the confused sadness hit him again. He called Ellie. “I need my big sister”

She was there before Chuck hung up the phone. She pulled him up into a hug. “Does this have something to do with the wedding invitation that came in the mail”

“I thought I was over him, I didn't think it would hurt this bad”

“It's okay Chuck”

“I'm a 35 and divorced and I'm in love with a 47-year-old guy who is marrying a woman. What is wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you”

“You know I almost kissed him once. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like now if I didn't chicken out”

“Everything happens for a reason, I know you don't want to hear it but it's true”

“So I was supposed to marry a girl who got her memory erased and forgot who I was" he thought for a moment "I guess that happened for a reason because I was trying to force it even though deep down I knew I loved Casey more. Damn it”

“Maybe if you go it will bring you the closure you need”

“I'll have to sit in the back so no one sees me cry”

“I'll be there for you, I promise”

“Know any extremely hot people I can take to make it look like I'm not miserably alone”

“I'll see what I can do” she laughed. “Maybe call Morgan and talk to him”

“That asshat probably knew about this, he is probably in the wedding, why wouldn't he tell me?”  
“Did he know?”

“He was the one who gave me the bottle of Jack and let me cry on his shoulder after I tried to kiss Casey”

 

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

_Yeah, he_ wants _to get married But he_ doesn't _wanna marry me_

 

Chuck thought back to that night, it was Casey's birthday, he accidentally let it slip so Chuck insisted that he come out to dinner with him and Morgan. But they got called away on a mission and had to cancel the dinner so it wasn't technically Casey's birthday anymore but he still dragged Casey to the 24-hour diner when their plane landed.

They sat up at the bar, Casey had to continuously grab the stool Chuck was sitting on because he wouldn't stop twisting back and forth. They sat there for a few hours talking about random stuff, Casey opening up to Chuck about stuff from his past. Chuck ordered Casey a piece of birthday pie and sung to him. That was the first time Chuck saw Casey with a genuine smile. Casey walked him to his front door “thank you, Chuck, I haven't celebrated my birthday since I turned 21 in the Marines where I got so drunk on moonshine I thought I was going to puke out my liver”

Chuck laughed, he leaned forward to kiss him but panicked and went in for a hug.

“I don't hug” Casey growled

“Oh uh sorry, see you in a few hours for work”

“Night Bartowski”

That diner became the place they went every time they came back from a mission, even after he started dating Sarah it was his and Casey’s thing.

 

\--------

Chuck possibly drank a little too much wine and R.S.V.P to the wedding with no plus one then wrote a letter to Casey, not to give him, just to clear everything out of his mind, he put it in his desk drawer to burn later when he wasnt wine drunk. Then he made a countdown on his phone, so he would know how long he had to mentally prepare. Six weeks. 

Four weeks two days-

Morgan dragged him along to his tuxedo fitting, somehow he managed to be Casey's best man, something about being his future son in law.

“How do I look”

Chuck was slumped in a chair ignoring everything.

“Earth to mopy mcsad pants”

Chuck looked up at Morgan in his light grey suit and navy tie, this is harder than he thought. “You look great Morgan”

“I guess Casey is wearing his dress blues since he is technically still a Colonel in the Marines”

Chuck groaned “How do I cancel my rsvp?”

“It's an open bar”

“Yeah let me just get drunk and accidentally tell Casey I love him”

“I'll keep my phone on me to record it”

“I'm wearing all black, that includes my chucks, I may even find a nerdy tie just to piss him off, or better yet I’ll wear a nerdy shirt and jeans with holes in them”

“Don’t be an ass, that is Alex’s dad you are talking about”

“Fine, but I’m still wearing all black, like I'm attending a funeral"

-One day-

“And why do I have to go to a rehearsal when I’m not actually in the wedding?”

“Because you are a friend, it’s for close friends and family”

“I have not seen or heard from Casey in over two years, that is not a friend or family”

“You are my best friend and I am marrying the groom's daughter next year so if you connect the dots you are family”

“I hate you” Chuck’s plan to avoid Casey as much as possible worked way better than he thought, apparently Gertrude had a huge family so Casey spent most of the night talking to all of them. But Chuck being Chuck could tell he was miserable so he did something stupid and got him a scotch. 

"Hey groom, thought you looked thirsty” He held the glass to Casey

“Bartowski, it’s good to see you” Casey grabbed the glass and hugged him, Casey hugged him. Fuck this was a bad idea.

“It’s been a long time, it’s good to see you” which was not a total lie, it was great to see him but also the worst thing for Chuck who is still trying to move on.

“You look good Chuck”

“Uh thanks, you too, I can't believe you are getting married”

“Yeah, crazy how life works. What have you been up to?”

“Oh you know, flashing and fixing computers”

“And playing video games” Casey smirked, 

“I’ll never stop playing video games, but I go running every morning and I work out with Awesome at least three times a week."

“How are things with Walker?”

"Did no one tell you we got divorced?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"I’m not, it was a mistake. I don’t wanna talk about it though”

“I am proud of you kid” he squeezed Chuck’s bicep “You really do look good”

“Yeah, uh, thanks, well I have to go”

“I’ve missed you, sorry I didn't keep in contact"

“I really can’t do this right now, I um” he voice felt like it was stuck in his throat

“Sorry if it’s hard being at a wedding”

“I’m pretty sure even if she kept her memory, we would still not be together right now, we never should have gotten married in the first place, I told you it was a mistake”

“Don’t say that”

“It’s true, I’ve always been in love with someone else, and I know she wasn't capable of really loving me” Fuck now he was tearing up “I’m sorry John, this night is important and I’m being an ass. I wish you both the best and think of me when you use the Star Wars cookie cutters I got you” “

"Don’t leave Chuck” Chuck walked out and didn’t look back.

 

_Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

_I could try to find him, get it off of my chest now_

_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish him the best now_

 

Chuck went back to the dressing room to find Morgan, he had texted Chuck to help with his tie, it was clearly a lie since he opened the door and the only person in the room was Casey. “Sorry I was looking for Morgan”

“He said he was going off to write his best man speech”

“He told me he needed help with his tie”

“Alex helped him”

“I’ll go look for him” Chuck kept his eyes on the ground “Congratulations Casey, I’m glad you have found happiness” he wasn't crying, nope he had allergies and as much as he wanted to tell Casey everything he wasn’t that guy, he wasn’t going to ruin this day.

“You look great, she is a lucky woman”

“What happened last night?”

“I need to find Morgan, I’ll help him with the speech, try to lessen the embarrassment” He quickly left the room. He turned back to the closed door pressing his forehead against it “I love you John” he whispered

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_   
_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_   
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_   
_Yeah, he wanna get married_   
_Yeah, he gonna get married_   
_But he ain't gonna marry me_   
_Whoa, he ain't gonna marry me, no_

The wedding was outside, there were magnolia trees everywhere and in the center was an archway covered in flowers and flowy fabric. Chuck sat in the last row of chairs in the chair farthest away from the aisle. It took Morgan all morning to convince Chuck to come, and he only agreed after Morgan gave him a flask with Jack in it, that Chuck had to refill after he talked to Casey. Chuck took a swig from the flask wondering what their wedding would look like, fewer flowers he thought, maybe inside, less risk of a bee sting. He was mentally making a list of everything he hated about this wedding.

The seats finally filled up, Chuck didn’t recognize anyone except Morgan and Alex who were both in the wedding party, it made him kind of sad to see that the only family Casey has is Alex and soon to be Morgan.

The music started, everyone turned to see two men Chuck didn't know and Morgan walking down the aisle shortly followed by Casey, who smiled at him. Chuck had to take another drink from the flask.

When the music changed Chuck’s heart sank, this was a mistake, he couldn't do it, he was having trouble breathing. Chuck ran, he didn’t care if anyone saw him, he just ran and didn’t look back. Once he got to the parking lot he got out his phone and got an Uber to the only place he could think, the one place he went every time he was sad, or happy, celebrating something or just because. Even after Casey left, it was still the place he went to escape life.

Chuck sat in a booth by the window, he pulled out the flask and finished it off.

“Hey sweety, rough night?” The waitress knew him well. “You’re not in your regular seat”

“Really bad night, I want to see the sunset”

“Want your usual?” “Don’t really have an appetite, just needed to be here”

“I’ll get you a coffee” she patted him on the shoulder.

He thought his eyes were blurry from crying so he wiped them on his sleeve and looked again, there was two cups of coffee and two cookies, one double chocolate chip, his favorite and one snickerdoodle Casey’s favorite. He looked up at the waitress confused. She pointed out the window, Chuck turned his head and there stood Casey no longer in his dress blues, instead, he was in a black t-shirt and jeans.

Chuck tried to get up to fast and banged his hips into the table making both coffees splash out of the cup. “Son of a bitch”

“You okay Bartowski?”

“John, what are you doing?”

“You’re a moron”

“I’m the moron? You should be at your wedding reception right now”

Casey grabbed his face and kissed him. Chuck pushed him away

“What the hell”

“I left, I didn’t even notice Gertrude walking down the aisle, all I saw was you running away, and I knew I couldn’t marry her”

“Why? Why would you ruin your wedding day for me”

“I would think that kiss made it very clear" Casey held up a piece of paper "It was always you Chuck"

“Did I drink too much and fall and hit my head? How did you get that, did you break into my place?"

"Morgan gave it to me earlier today, he told me I had a decision to make" he grabbed Chuck's hand “I love you Bartowski, it killed me when you started dating Walker, then you married her so I moved on. I thought maybe I got the signs wrong and you didn't like me like I liked you. Then I read this letter, I thought maybe it was a joke, until I saw you run"

“I loved you the entire time, I never thought you could ever love me back, you did so much to make sure our wedding was perfect, you worked so hard, you cried”

“I just wanted you to be happy, and I cried because that was the first time in my life that I had ever been heartbroken”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn't you?”

“Because you are a big scary marine, badass spy, assassin, and I thought you were straight” Casey laughed.

“I have two tickets to New Zealand, want to run away with me?”

“You want me to go on your honeymoon with you?”

“Technically the honeymoon was going to be in the Maldives, but I called and switched the tickets on the way here, flight leaves in a few hours”

“I need to do one thing first” He cupped Casey’s jaw in his hand, lightly pressing their lips together. He held Casey there for what felt like an eternity, his mind going a hundred miles an hour. He pulled back before it went any farther “Do we have time to eat our cookies?”

“How fast can you pack?”

“I have a go bag, someone told me to always have one packed” he winked.


	2. The "Honeymoon"

Chuck was emotionally worn out by the time they got on the plane, thankfully they were in first class and the seats were super comfortable and laid back really far.  
“I feel super guilty, I stole the groom and the honeymoon. and actually the more I think about it Gertrude is terrifying and it probably going to have me killed. oh my god”  
“She would kill you herself” Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s   
“Great, that’s just great”  
“I’m kidding, I think she is fine with it”  
“Why would she be fine with it?”  
“We were both in it for the wrong reason, I was trying to escape, she was in it for the sex”  
“I’m going to act like you never had sex with her”  
“You banged Walker, so we are even”  
“So why did you propose? Why did you guys plan a wedding if neither of you really wanted it?”  
“She proposed and I think we both thought it was the thing to do, I’m really not sure”  
“Or she is lying and is upset and planning both our deaths”  
“I guess you could be right, but it would be easier for her to just sleep with someone else”  
“If only I just kissed you that first night we went to the diner maybe this would actually be our honeymoon”  
"At the diner?"  
"Yeah, when we went for your birthday"  
"I almost invited you back to my place for a beer, but wasn't sure if we would regret it the next morning and ruin everything"  
"I guess everything does happen for a reason"  
“Wanna join the mile high club?”  
“Absolutely, on the way home,” he smirked.”Our first time is going to be slow and romantic and beautiful, not smashed in an airplane bathroom, can your shoulders even fit into an airplane bathroom?”  
Casey laughed. 

 

“I’m scared” Chuck was standing in the hotel bathroom in just his boxers.  
“Of the shower?” Casey was now down to his boxers too   
“No asshole, of being naked with you. What if we ran away together and have this big idea of what we want with each other but technically we have only kissed twice well three if you count the time I thought you were going to die, and there was no tongue and now we are going to see each other naked and probably have sex or a form of sex because we probably have to take it slow since I’ve never had anything bigger than my own finger inside me and what if we don’t like having sex with each other because we are both tops or both bottoms and this is all a disaster and you ran away from your wedding to be with me and what if it doesn't work out”  
“Oh my god breath Chuck”  
“I’m freaking out”  
“if it makes you feel any better I’ve already seen you naked” Casey winked   
“No that is just kinda creepy”  
“Close your eyes” Casey took off his briefs then grabbed Chuck’s hand, he flattened Chuck’s hand against his chest slowly moving it up and down while he peppered kissed along Chuck’s collarbone and neck. “And as far as top or bottom, I'll take you any way I can get you" he let go of Chuck’s hand.  
"Oh god that's hot" Chuck traced the lines of muscles down Casey’s chest down to the sharp lines along his hips while they kissed. He ran his fingers through the dark hair below Casey’s belly button, hesitating for a minute before moving his hand lower.   
“Let’s get in the shower” Casey growled in his ear sending a chill straight to Chuck’s cock that is now fully hard. 

Casey pressed his chest against Chuck’s back, Chuck gasped at the feeling of Casey’s thick cock between his cheeks.  
“If you want me to stop, tell me” Casey ran his hand down Chuck’s chest   
“Keep going” Chuck moaned pushing back into Casey.  
Casey adjusted so he could rub himself between Chuck’s cheeks as he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft, he moved his hand from the base to the tip running his thumb over the slit.  
“I love you Casey, I love you so much and I’m not just saying that because your hand is on my penis, I have been waiting so long to just feel your skin against mine and not just in a sexual way. Holding your hand, cuddling, kissing, everything. I’m overwhelmed, can I touch you? Can I kiss you?”   
Casey moved back so Chuck could turn around “Maybe we quickly wash the airplane gunk off and move this to the bed, I want to touch every part of your body”  
“Can you stop talking for two seconds?”  
“Sorry I’m a mess of confused emotion”  
“It’s okay” He kissed Chuck slowly “I love you too Bartowski”   
Chuck grabbed the back of Casey’s neck pulling him into a sloppy kiss, as they frantically jacked each other off, both of the coming rather quickly.  
“That is not how I thought that would go, but damn that was hot"  
"Let's wash up, get in bed"

 

“Don’t even think about putting clothes on, you’re body is an absolute work of art and I want to admire it”  
“Then admire it” Casey smirked laying down in the middle of the bed  
“Yes sir” Chuck smiled climbing onto the bed.  
He straddled Casey’s hips, leaning forward to kiss Casey’s forehead then both cheeks, his nose and across his jaw down his neck, which he found out makes Casey moan.  
“You like that?” he chuckled grazing his teeth over Casey’s neck down to his collarbone.  
“How about this” he took one of Casey’s nipples into his mouth, Casey bucked up his hips showing Chuck just how much he liked it.  
Chuck moved down slowly tracing Casey’s muscles with his tongue  
“Admire a bit lower Bartowski” He pushed on the top of Chuck’s head.  
“Hey I’m not done with your abs”  
“You can do that later, I need that mouth on my dick”  
“Ask nicely” Chuck smirked  
“Chuck” he growled  
“Are you too much of a badass to beg for it?”  
After a stare down and a few teasing sucks along his hips, Casey gave in “Please Chuck”  
Chuck licked a strip along the bottom side of his shaft before taking the tip into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down testing how much of Casey he could take into his mouth.   
He braced one arm on Casey’s hip to hold himself up and he grabbed the bottle of lube they threw on the bed earlier, he handed the bottle to Casey. “Open” he said quickly before taking Casey back into his mouth, he held out two fingers. It took Casey a seconds to realize what Chuck had wanted but once he did he poured some on Chuck’s fingers, he warmed the lube up between his fingers and thumb before reaching back and massaging it onto his hole.   
He moaned as his finger pressed in “Fuck Bartowski” Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair.   
Chuck was used to fingering himself so he worked quickly to get a second finger in.  
“Chuck stop” Casey pulled at his hair “If you keep up with that mouth of yours I’m going to come before I get inside that beautiful ass of yours”  
“Did John Casey just use the word beautiful?” Chuck moved up to kiss him  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand pulling his fingers from his ass, Chuck bit down on Casey’s bottom lip with a moan as Casey pressed the tip of his cock at Chuck’s hole.  
“God yes John” he pushed down causing them both to moan.  
Unlike the quickness earlier in the shower this time the kissing was slow and passionate as Chuck slowly rocked his hips back and forth. The rub of his cock on Casey’s abs was nice, but after a while, he needed more.   
He sat up bracing a foot on either side of Casey’s hips and began fucking himself hard on Casey’s cock.   
Casey was mesmerized by the site in front of him, Chuck’s head thrown back mouth slightly open making the most beautiful sounds, his cock bouncing up and down leaving a nice puddle of pre-come on his stomach. He wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft only stroking twice before his hand and stomach were covered in Chuck’s release.  
“You going to come for me, Colonel?” Chuck swiped his thumb through the mess on Casey’s stomach, he ran his thumb over Casey’s bottom lip urging him to open his mouth.  
Casey took his thumb into his mouth licking and sucking it clean as he bent his knees bracing his feet on the bed he held on to Chuck’s hips thrusting up into him a handful of times before filling him with his release.  
Chuck collapsed on his chest burying his head in the crook of Casey’s neck. “That was amazing, I love you, John”  
“I want to marry you”  
Chuck quickly sat up “Wait what”  
“I didn’t mean to say that out loud”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I know I had an almost failed marriage but that doesn't change the fact that I want to get married and have kids”  
“I’m going to need you to propose to me again”  
“Marry me?”  
“No, I need another way so we can tell our families a romantic story, not us both naked, me sitting on top of your come covered chest with your come leaking out of me”  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that” he laughed grabbing the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him down into a kiss. “So it that a yes?”  
“Hell yeah it is”


End file.
